Damn Insufferable, Delicious Man
by mysterymuse
Summary: "Oh no. He can't-he leaned in and planted a soft, tender kiss on her lips. Oh. He can."


Damn Insufferable, Delicious Man

**A/N: Thought I'd turn back the clock back a bit to when Castle and Beckett first teased us. Just little changes here and there and what Beckett may have been thinking during Knockdown. Just a short one-shot, enjoy:)**

* * *

"I'm running out of ideas here Castle."

Fear clenched in the pit of her stomach. Ryan and Espo were in danger and it was her fault. Her mother's case wasn't just affecting her anymore. It was spreading like wildfire and burning everyone it touched. It needed to stop, but she seemed powerless to douse the flames.

She flashed Castle a helpless glance and he grasped her fingers in a reassuring grip.

"We're going to get them out. I promise," he murmured.

Glancing down at their entwined fingers, she felt...she felt like she had a Partner. She wasn't in this alone for once.

"I'm open to dumb ideas here."

"Good, 'cause I got one."

"Lay it on me."

"Why Detective Beckett, I never."

She rolled her eyes and smirked. Leave it to Castle to alleviate the tension with innuendo.

"Castle, seriously. Ryan. Esposito."

His smile fell, and he regained his composure.

"It's quite brilliant if I do say so myself."

"Oh really?" She arched an eyebrow amused.

"It's an alley and it's dark. Correct?"

She nodded, urging him to continue.

He cleared his throat dramatically.

"Castle, just spit it out."

"I thought we could pretend to be a drunk couple taking a stroll."

"That's the best thing you could come up with? I thought you were a world famous author or something."

"Hey, that hurts," he said with mock indignation.

She chuckled lightly, but her features grew serious as she realized they were running out of time.

"Ok."

"Really?" He said gleefully.

She rolled her eyes and simply left the car as her answer. He scrambled to get out, slamming his door in haste and shivered as cool air blasted across his face. She fell into his side when he was close enough and stumbled as if she were drunk, letting a delirious laugh slip through her lips.

In her peripheral vision, she saw the guard walk down the stairs.

This was most definitely a dumb idea.

"He's not buying it Castle."

He ignored her and clenched her closer to his side, but the guard wasn't an idiot.

She reached for her gun, but was intercepted by Castle's arm. What the—Castle reached for her head, sliding his fingers to her neck and suddenly found herself gazing into his startling blue eyes.

What the hell was he doing? And why was he looking at her like that? Oh no. He can't-he leaned in and planted a soft, tender kiss on her lips. Oh. He can. Her mind went blank as his warm lips traced hers.

Wow…wait a second, Castle. Her Partner. But this was...Rick. _Rick_ was kissing her. Not good. Oh, but it was _so_ good. Stop. She pulled away.

His eyes were dark and her heart raced. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. Why the hell were his eyes so intoxicating? This was just an undercover ruse. But the warm hand pressed into her back sending tingles down her spine was certainly not the result of some ruse.

Castle...Rick, he-but they...She looked at him with hooded eyes, glanced at his lips, and flicked her gaze back to his eyes. Shit, he was not supposed to be looking like at her like that. Like she was everything. A wave of arousal coursed through her and she instinctively leaned towards him, catching his lips.

Castle moved his mouth eagerly against hers as she dived in for the second time, but she was hesitant. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She glanced at the guard nearing them, if only he was just a little closer then-Castle's tongue slipped into her mouth and all coherent thoughts scattered because "mmmhhm" he tasted good.

Suddenly, what he was giving her wasn't sufficient, she wanted more. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer, needing to feel him pressed against her body. It was too much and not enough and-she saw the guard behind Castle's back. Time to end the charade. She broke away and whirled around to deliver a hard blow to the guard's head. He fell like a rock.

She exhaled heavily(from the exertion it took to knock out the guard) as she stood over his still form.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Castle.

Shit. How was she supposed to respond to that? Yeah, it was amazing and can we do it again?

She turned her head tentatively and stared out him mouth agape.

He stood there dazed and quickly recovered from his slip-up.

"I mean the way you knocked him out of course."

Good enough for her.

"Let's go. Yeah."

It was time to get back to business. She didn't look back at him as she walked to the doors and slowly touched her swollen lips. Damn insufferable, delicious man. Partner. Josh...

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
